CCARM Magic Army
by BajoSospecha
Summary: ¡Maldita sea!¡¿Cuándo os vais a dar cuenta que ya no estáis en vuestros estúpidos colegios de magia para niñatos!Esto es el CCARM!No tenemos identidad,no tenemos escrúpulos.Vuestra mente,vuestra alma y vuestro cuerpo ya no os pertenecen!pertenecen al CCAR


- ¡Maldita sea¿Cuándo os vais a dar cuenta que ya no estáis en vuestros estúpidos colegios de magia para niñatos!Esto es el C.C.A.R.M.!No tenemos identidad, no tenemos escrúpulos, lo damos TODO. Ahora sois solados. No me digas ahora maldita mojigata que no puedes conseguir la información por un ridículo principio moral! Recordarlo! vuestra mente, vuestra alma y vuestro cuerpo ya no os pertenecen, pertenecen al C.C.A.R.M…

Ahora largaos de aquí. Mañana comenzará todo.

Se veía extraña con su nueva indumentaria y desde luego, con su nueva vida, pero tenía el consuelo de que todos los novatos estarían en su misma situación. Mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del ala este del edificio, el que correspondía a las mujeres, iba pensando en el cambio tan radical que había sufrido su vida. Habían sido elegidos entre millones de magos de su edad de todo el mundo. Cuando Harry, Ron y ella sabrían que tendrían que despedirse después del 7º año en Hogwarts para seguir cada uno por su camino llegó la carta. En esos momentos ninguno de los estudiantes sabía cuánta importancia tenía ese papel y cómo cambiaría sus vidas. La carta desde luego no informaba de los verdaderos propósitos de la organización y desde luego en ningún momento reflejaba la verdadera naturaleza de la organización, de lo que REALMENTE era. Todos pensaban que sería una institución que se dedicaba a impartir cursillos para principiantes a modo de "procedimiento en caso de encontrarse una critatura extraña", "Uso del transladador en caso de ser observados por muggles" o "cómo activar la red flu de tu hogar". Fue por eso por lo que los alumnos no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en presentarse a esos extraños test de inteligencia, habilidades y otras destrezas, porque perdían clase y hacían algo fuera de la rutina.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que si superaban todos sus test estabas OBLIGADO a entrar en la organización.

Cuando llegó al comedor el pasillo para coger la bandeja y que te sirvieran la comida estaba libre y el comedor estaba casi vacío, eso era signo de que hoy alguien tenía misión, misión que ningún otro ajeno a ella le estaba permitido saber. Así era todo, más de 1000 integrantes que convivían y trabajaban durante años y que apenas se conocían. Siempre se imponía el silencio en cualquiera de las estancias, sólo se hablaban entre los miembros de un mismo comando. Hermione no sabía si era una norma o simplemente la gente desconfiaba una de otra.

Se sentó al lado de Harry y Ron. Ellos tampoco tenían cara de haber dormido muy bien.

-¿Porqué nosotros? Bueno, lo de Hermione lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué nos han elegido a nosotros Harry?-preguntó Ron

- No solo cuenta la inteligencia Ron, hay otras muchas aptitudes que supongo valoraran y que nosotros no le damos importancia- respondió Hermione sin mucha convicción. En Hogwarts siempre estaba segura de todo y sino, corría y buscaba la respuesta en la biblioteca…pero ahora se sentía perdida en ese lugar lleno de secretismos y verdades a medias, sólo podía observar y callar.- Mira a Harry, él a derrotado a Voldemort y toda su pandilla varias veces, y tú…- intentó inventarse algo para salir del apuro porque en realidad no se le ocurría la razón por la que hubieron elegido a Ron.

- Bueno eso ahora ya no importa, ya no hay vuelta atrás –se apresuró a decir Harry.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

No había ni risas ni conversaciones animadas ni ruidos del exterior mientras caminaban a su entrenamiento matutino, sólo se oían los ecos de las pisadas de algún que otro integrante por los pasillos vacíos, era como si la gente siempre tuviera algo mejor que hacer en otro lugar. Desde luego nada tenía el encanto de su viejo colegio. La magnificencia del aquel castillo estaba muy por encima de la sobriedad y del carácter funcional de esas nuevas instalaciones.

Estaban nerviosos, la misión no comenzaría hasta la noche. En realidad no era una misión importante, era una de iniciación, pero aún así era su primera y sería la primera vez que saldrían del complejo desde que entraron hace unas semanas. Ingresaron como jóvenes alegres con energías y con ganas de soñar y de sentir. Saldrían de allí como seres autómatas, como soldados. Ya no se les permitía amar…

Era el precio que tenían que pagar, un alto precio sí, pero bien lo valía el bienestar del mundo mágico y tal vez el de la humanidad entera.

Pero el que la misión comenzara esa noche no significaba que pudieran saltarse su riguroso horario. Desde luego el entrenamiento físico de cada día había sido la peor parte para Hermione, pero por eso mismo ella se tomo el entrenamiento y todo tipo de destrezas físicas como un reto personal aparte de una obligación. Las misiones serían arriesgas y no siempre podía depender de alguien para que la salvara. Cada vez que tenía un rato libre bajaba a entrenar por su cuenta, tenía que desarrollar los músculos y su agilidad, tenía que trabajar su flexibilidad y ser más rápida, tenía que ser la mejor.

A esas alturas todavía no conocían a mucha gente, un día estaban unos y al siguiente día otros. Parecía que cada persona tuvieran un plan personificado y que sólo él sabía. Aún así creyeron haber visto a todos aquellos que procedían de Hogwarts: Lavander, Dean, cuatro alumnos de Ravenclaw, 2 de Hufflepuff y 3 de Slytherin entre los que se encontraba Zabinni. Pero se equivocaron.

Había más de 50 personas hoy en la sala, todos con su indumentaria de entrenamiento completamente negra ya anatómica formada por una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos, el cuerpo de las mujeres permitía que sus pantalones fueran más ajustados.

Cuando terminó el calentamiento, se dirigieron cada uno a una máquina del gimnasio. El gimnasio estaba totalmente equipado con tecnología muggle, la magia podía hacer maravillas con todo tipo de cosas pero no podía ejercitar los músculos, eso había que hacerlo manualmente y con sufrimiento.

Ella eligió las pesas, no sabía como funcionaban exactamente, ella vio unas pesas que se levantaban individualmente, es decir, una pesa pequeña con un brazo y después el otro brazo y luego estaba el otro aparato, el que más odiaba, pero tenía que superar ese impedimento físico que eran sus débiles brazos. Se recostó sobre la especie de camilla para colocar su espalda recta dispuesta a coger las pesas que estaban unidas por un largo palo que se encontraban suspendidas sobre su cabeza por sujetadas por los lados por unos soportes. Agarró el palo de las pesas más ligeras y las saco del soporte, las puso perpendiculares a sus hombros y comenzó a bajar y subir los brazos. Cuando sólo llevaba 5 ascensiones ya empezaron a temblarle los brazos, le sudaban las manos. Pensó que todavía no estaba entrenada suficiente y que no debería haberse puesto con ese ejercicio. Se empezó a poner nerviosa porque no podía mantener el equilibrio de las pesas que se le iban para los lados, no podía con el peso, era superior a sus fuerzas levantar más los brazos y empezaron a doblársele, no podía controlarlo. De repente una manó empapada de sudor se le empezó a soltar del palo ¡Las pesa se le iban a caer encima¡30 kilos de peso en la cabeza! Eso le produciría un traumatismo cráneo-encefálico del que no saldría viva. Joderrr. Y la mano se le soltó. Ya no podía hacer nada, cerró los parpados con fuerza y esperó el impacto.

Pero tal impacto no llegó, mientras mantenía todavía la otra mano agarrada al palo notó como tiraban de él hacia arriba. Fue abriendo un ojo poco a poco y vio la una mano bastante grande agarrando el palo con fuerza y tirando de él para sacárselo de encima. El brazo tremendamente musculoso de su salvador colocaba sin dificultad las pesas en su sitio a la vez que dijo:

- Siempre queriendo ser la primera en todo¿a q no me equivoco sangre sucia? No te importa el riesgo aunque no tengas ni puta idea de lo que haces…Un día la ambición y el orgullo te matarán, y yo estaré allí para verlo, no lo dudes.- y con eso se alejó

Ella se incorporó lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo adolorido pero sólo pudo ver como se alejaba de allí y estaba de espaldas. El tiempo se paró para ella. ¡No podía ser ÉL! El cuerpo no se le parecía en nada, este chico tenía toda la musculatura plenamente desarrollada y el pelo recogido en un pequeña coleta.¡No podía ser ÉL!...pero era alto y esbelto y tenía su voz.


End file.
